A robot cleaner cleans floors in a house autonomously and is expected to be a very useful device that may replace a substantial portion of conventional non-robot vacuum cleaners. Conventional systems are proposed which deal with wasting dust in robot cleaners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,545 describes a system including a discharge unit for discharging dust from a robot cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,578 describes a system that discharges dust from the bottom of the robot cleaner using a suction-extraction assembly that generates negative pressure in a charging station. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,076,226 and 6,327,741 describe systems that collect dust from above the robot cleaner driven by a central processing unit.